


Mistake

by MusicLover6661



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: "being with you was a mistake"





	Mistake

He was leant up against the locker of a new girl, again. His famous smirk plastered on his perfect face, his lips barely inches from her ear. I shook my head and set my books inside my locker before shutting it as quietly as I could. He waited no time in moving on from our relationship, if you could even call it that. I refused to let him get under my skin though, I knew he was doing these things to hurt me. The same way he was hurting himself. He was angry with me because I had offered to help Max with her homework instead of sneaking off with him. His anger getting in the way of everything else in his life. I told him if he couldn't get a grip and learn to realize that the world didn't revolve around him, then we couldn't stay together.

“Oh really? You never even want to be around me anymore!” He wasn't entirely wrong, but it wasn't because of me deciding to help Max.  
“Because all you want to do is smoke, or fuck. I need more in my life than that Billy” I shook my head and clenched my hands into fists at my side. I had pulled him outside so Max didn't have to witness another fight.  
“Oh please, you never complain when we're in bed together” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, the cigarette he was holding dangling from his fingertips.  
“Because you don't act like an asshole for a few minutes, I don't have to hear about your shitty friends or how Steve pissed you off again” I had listened to him complain constantly, whether it was about Tommy, Steve, or his dad. And to be honest, I was tired of it.

He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, his gaze flicking back up to me.

“Max can do her homework at your house from now on, I don't want to see you anymore” His words were like glass, cutting deep into my core.  
“What're you talking about Billy?” I could feel my eyes welling up slightly as I stared at him, he wasn't being serious.  
“You, being with you was a mistake” He turned and walked back inside his house without another word.

I felt the world crash around me, our entire relationship was a mistake? Everything he had ever said to me, did to me, was all a mistake to him? 

I hadn't noticed I was sitting at the end of the driveway until a very familiar car pulled up. Steve Harrington getting out of his car and walking over to me slowly. Max must've called him and told him everything.

“Hey, come on I'll take you home. It's getting pretty dark outside” I looked up at him, now just noticing it was truly dark outside.

I nodded and slowly stood up, afraid my muscles wouldn't work properly and I'd fall right back on my ass. Steve kept his hands by his side, giving me enough space to help me feel at least somewhat comfortable. Even though he and I weren't close, I was glad he had come to help me. Billy was probably in his room, watching Steve and I. The car ride to his house was quiet, he had planned to take me back to my house, but after hearing my parents weren't home he wasn't having it. He said I needed someone to talk to, to listen to me. I was sure the rumors would fly on Monday after I wasn't seen with Billy.

“Here, I know coffee would be better but hot chocolate will do the trick for now” He smiled softly and set the mug down in front of me, one of his blankets wrapped around my shoulders.  
“Thank you Steve, really” I sipped the drink slowly and sighed as the warm liquid warmed my stomach. I had planned on eating at Billy's with him and Max, but there was no way I was doing that now.  
“I'm here to listen if you'd like” He sat back against his chair, folding his hands in his lap as he did.  
“We had gotten into an argument because I offered to help Max with her homework, he said that I was choosing to spend all of my time with her and that I wasn't paying attention to him. So I dragged him outside so Max didn't have to see us argue again, and he just exploded. Said that being with me was a mistake” I wiped the tears that were falling down my cheek, it felt stupid to cry over him now, Billy had made it known how he truly felt about me.  
“That's because he's an asshole, I'm surprised he didn't snap on you earlier with his temperament” Steve wasn't wrong though, in the five months Billy and I had been together, we had fought more times than anything.  
“It doesn't matter now, we're not together so he can do whatever he pleases” I finished the warm drink and pulled the blanket tighter around myself.  
“If he gives you any shit, just come to me and I'll take you somewhere safe okay?” His words were sincere, I nodded slowly and smiled softly. At least someone could have my back when Max wasn't around.

Which is what led to me sitting with Steve during lunch, he was complaining to Nancy about how he was going to fail his English test. She kept assuring Steve he would do just fine, as long as he tried to study before going into the class. Except Steve was very stubborn, he tried to give off the vibe that he knew what he was doing already. We all knew better of course.

“Y/N will just text me all the answers, won't you?” Steve broke me out of my daydream, his eyes looking at me expectantly.  
“Steve, if I get caught texting you we'd both be in deep shit” I couldn't help but giggle as he pouted. Now he wasn't so sure he was going to pass the test.  
“Billy's been staring at you for the passed ten minutes, what's his deal?” Nancy glanced over to Billy, whose eyes never wavered from his spot.  
“We broke up, he's probably expecting me to crawl back to him on my hands and knees and beg for him to take me back” I shook my head and sipped my lemonade.  
“Oh wow, I would've thought he'd of moved back to California before you guys broke up” Nancy said softly, taking a small bite of her sandwich.  
“Oh well, his loss” I shrugged and finished the rest of my lunch.

By the time the bell went off signaling lunch was over, Billy was the last thought on my mind. I was too preoccupied with thinking about the essay I was going to write for my English class. Steve and Nancy both assured me it would be the best out of the class. I rolled my eyes and walked into my study hall. Normally it'd be spent with Billy in the library, but with how last week ended, I didn't want to spend any time near him. So instead I started writing out my essay, I had more pages on my desk than ever before and it was beginning to get overwhelming. There was too much information to put into something so short.

By the time I finished writing the last sentence the bell rang loudly, I'd have to proofread it before I typed it out, but it seemed better than most of the essays I wrote. Steve was waiting by my locker, his jaw tense as I stepped closer. I couldn't help but furrow my brows, what made him so angry? The answer to that was Billy, who was glaring daggers at him from down the hall.

“Ignore him, he's not worth the time of day” I opened my locker and put away my books, the sound of his footsteps rang loudly throughout the halls as he walked over. Shit.  
“So this is how it's gonna be? You're gonna jump in bed with Harrington after we break up?” I shut my locker and turned to face him, did he seriously assume I was sleeping with Steve?  
“I'm not sleeping, or dating Steve you prick. He's my friend and if it pisses you off why don't you go find some other girl to sleep with” I grabbed Steve's arm and walked down the hall quickly.  
“I'm not done talking to you!” His voice boomed, silencing everyone else in the hallway.

I dropped Steve's arm and turned to face him, all I could see was red. Anger, the only emotion I had felt since Friday night.

“You broke up with me! You have no say in who I talk to, or what I do from here on out Hargrove! And if you can't handle that, then I suggest you find something better to do with your time!” I could feel my shoulders shaking, tears sliding down my cheeks. Everyone was glancing between Billy and I.

He had nothing to say, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he glared at Steve and walked off. The kids that had all stopped to watch slowly began making their way outside to the buses, and cars. Nancy ran over with Jonathan close behind.

“Holy shit Y/N, that was crazy” She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me tight as I cried into her shoulder.  
“How can he try and act like the victim here? I was the one who was holding that damn relationship together and he just threw it all away” I sniffled and let Nancy comfort me, her soft words were comforting.  
“That's because he's an asshole, he's wanting you to hurt because he knows that he fucked up any good relationship he'll ever have” Steve was the first one to speak up after a few moments of silence.  
“He can kiss my ass for all I care” I pulled away from Nancy slowly to let her know I was okay.  
“How about you and I go for a drive? Help clear your head before you go home?” Steve held out his arm for me to take. It felt nice.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around his. I could forget about graduation that was creeping up on us, all of the assignments I had due, and Billy. Once we were on the road Steve turned on the radio to help distract me further, I sent a quick message to Max letting her know that Billy was going to be more of an asshole than usual. Of course she was used to it, which made me more upset than anything. She had abuse coming from Billy and his father Neil. My phone lit up alerting me of a new text from Billy. I wrinkled my nose and opened it, it seemed more like gibberish than anything. Had he been drinking?

“Billy's been drinking again” I set the phone down in the cupholder and sighed. I hated dealing with an angry, and drunk Billy.  
“He'll probably tire himself out in a few” Steve pulled onto a secluded road, I recognized it almost instantly. A place where Billy and I would go just to get away for a few.  
“I hope so, the last thing I need is him showing up at my house drunk as hell” I shook my head and pulled my jacket tighter. Even though it had been seventy during the day, it was freezing cold at night.  
“Let's relax for a few minutes” Steve got out the car after he parked, the stars shining bright in the sky.  
“Gladly” I said as I joined him on the hood of the car.

2 Months Later

Graduation went off without a hitch, everyone cheered as we threw our caps into the air excitedly. Billy didn't bother to stick around for anything else. He had packed up everything he could into his car and left without a word to anyone else. Max was happy that she didn't have to worry about hanging around her friends anymore. Neil on the other hand was less than pleased with him, threatened to hunt him down and beat his ass if he ever found him. But there was nothing anyone could do. He was legally an adult and if he wanted to leave town, who would want to stop him?

“Come on, it's time to enjoy your party” Steve was standing next to me while I tried to fix my bathing suit top. It kept trying to slip off and expose me for the world to see.  
“I'm trying Steve, trust me” I groaned and gave up before tying it as tightly as I could.  
“I'll be by your side just in case something happens, I doubt you want the party to see you topless” I shook my head at Steve, I didn't need a group of 13 year olds seeing my chest.  
“Thank you darling” I kissed his cheek and headed outside with him.

It was different being with Steve, he didn't feel the need to justify his actions when we were together. And there were no fights, even if there were they were over something silly. Like when he forgot to grab whipped cream for my hot chocolate, that ended up with us covered in hot cocoa powder laughing our heads off. I blushed and set my towel on the table with Steve's, everyone else was already in the pool splashing each other and just generally rough housing.

“There they are! Our two grads!” Dustin pushed himself out the pool, running over to hug Steve and I. Everyone else stayed in the pool, laughing as Dustin nearly slipped and fell back into the pool.  
“Hey bud, thanks for coming by” I ruffled his hair and giggled as he swatted away my hand. Nancy and Jonathan were sitting together at the shallow end.  
“Of course, we wouldn't miss this for the world” Dustin ran back over and jumped into the pool. Hopper was keeping an eye on Jane as she swam around the shallow end with Mike, who was trying to help her learn the best he could.

Steve's parents were away on a business trip like usual, but my parents made sure they wouldn't miss this for the world. I had offered Susan, Max's mom, to come since Neil would be gone at work all day and Max seemed to like her more. But she declined and told us all to have fun and be safe.

I glanced over at Steve and smiled, he was talking animatedly with Hopper about something I couldn't focus on as my eyes locked on the one man I thought I'd never see again. Billy. He walked over slowly, his hands wedged deep into his pockets. I looked up at Steve who was still deep in conversation. I gently let go of his hand and walked over to where Billy had stopped, he was looking around at everyone else.

“I didn't think you were going to come, thought you'd of been halfway to Cali” I kept my tone light, though Billy knew better. I was still hurt by the things he had said to me.  
“I wanted to give a proper goodbye to Max, and you” I was taken aback.  
“Well, now's your chance” I said looking over to the redheaded girl, she was laughing at something Mike had said.  
“I don't want to bother her, she's enjoying herself” Billy mumbled, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.  
“I'll tell her you said goodbye then” I was ready to turn and head back over to Steve.  
“So, is it true?” He asked looking at my hands.  
“Yes, it just sort of happened” I hid my hands underneath my forearms.  
“Well, I guess if you're ever in California just give me a call” He scuffed his feet along the ground, there was more he wanted to say.  
“I will, thank you Billy” I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. Even if there were still feelings between us, it didn't matter now. We had both moved on and had become different people. We were both going to do different things, and at this point it was for the best.

“I'll see you later” I whispered as he pulled away from the hug, his fingers gracing along my side slowly.  
“Have fun” He smiled and walked back into the house, I knew Steve had witnessed the hug. Had seen how close we still were after all this time.

I turned and walked back over to Steve who was looking at me, he wasn't angry or upset, more understanding? I couldn't figure out the expression that adorned his face, and it made me only a little bit worried.

“He wanted to say goodbye to Max and I, but he saw she was having fun and didn't want to take that away from her” I said leaning into his side. He rubbed my back gently and kissed my head.  
“He still cares, anyone with a brain can see that Y/N, but he knows that things weren't good for you” Steve was right, even though Billy and I did care for each other, we were too toxic for one another.  
“Let's enjoy our graduation party babe, we're no longer high schoolers” I said with a smile. 

The kids all got out of the pool and ran over to where Steve and I were standing. Dustin couldn't help but laugh as Steve was pushed into the pool, his hair laying flat on his head as he came up for air. I giggled softly and jumped in with Dustin. Everyone else following suit, except for Jane. She was too nervous to jump into the deep end. She slipped in with the help of Mike.

“Having fun there Harrington?” I asked swimming over to him. He playfully rolled his eyes and pulled me close to his chest.  
“I am now” He said with a smile, kissing me softly.

The party all groaned loudly, splashing Steve and I before swimming away. Of course they were going to ruin a good moment.

“Let's enjoy our party, and show these kids whose boss” I pushed myself away from him and swam towards Dustin, he was in for a wild ride.

Even though I had always expected Billy and I to last through the tests of time, it wasn't meant to be. Maybe he had been right all along, and it had all been a mistake. A happy mistake that lead me to being with someone that wanted to be with me for me. The thought brought only good memories now, I had Steve by my side along with the party, and Hopper. Life was going to be a lot better from now on.


End file.
